1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,468 discloses a connector with a plurality of sub-connectors, a housing with a plurality of accommodation concavities for receiving the sub-connectors and an electric wire cover mounted on the housing for covering the wires pulled out of the housing.
The electric wire cover is mounted on the body housing after the sub-connectors are inserted into the accommodation concavities. In this state, the electric wire cover is slid along the rear surface of the housing and fixed to the body housing. In this case, the electric wire cover strikes the rear end of the sub-connector that has not been mounted completely into the accommodation concavity. The sub-connector is pressed to the normal position as the operation of sliding the electric wire cover proceeds farther.
Not all sub-connectors are the same, and it is necessary to distinguish the constructions of the sub-connectors from one another prior to inserting the sub-connectors into the respective accommodation concavities. Thus, a rib is formed on each sub-connector, and a concave groove is formed in each accommodation concavity. The sub-connector can be inserted into the accommodation concavity if the rib and the groove correspond. On the other hand, the rib and the groove will not correspond if an attempt is made to insert the sub-connector into the wrong accommodation concavity, and the sub-connector insertion operation is prevented.
There is a fear that sufficient force on the above-described sub-connector will cause the rib to bulge a wall of the accommodation concavity sufficiently for the wrong sub-connector or an improperly oriented sub-connector to be inserted to a normal depth in the accommodation concavity.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation and it is an object of the invention to prevent a sub-connector from being mounted erroneously in a housing.